The present disclosure relates to content distribution and more specifically, to digital content distribution.
Digital content distribution involves the use of an online delivery mechanism (e.g., the internet) for distributing digital content to multiple recipients. Digital content can include messages, video, photographs, news articles, etc. Originators of the digital content may attempt to send the content to as many recipients as possible. Social networks may be a delivery mechanism for distributing digital content. An originator may be involved in one or more social networks. Sharing onto the social network may impact the spread of the content.